Twisted Lines
by Tuffie1
Summary: It deals with the members of Duel Jewel!


Twisted Lines

By: Stephanie Duncan

Declares: I do not own Duel Jewel members, *even tho I would like to*, Priz and Tuffy are my own characters.

Tuffy and Priz walked out of the airport with their bags and waited for the guys to get there.

"What time did we tell them to meet us out here?" Tuffy asked.

"About 2:45 I think" Priz said.

Tuffy looked down at her watch it was 2:30. Tuffy then sat down on the curb and called Priz over.

"What are we going to do while we out here." Tuffy asked.

"Well Yuya is going to let us stay with him," Priz said, "Anything else is up to us I guess." 

"Oh, so we could perhaps," Tuffy said while pulling out some tickets, "go to the BoA concert?"

"OMG I can't believe you got tickets for that. What about the guys?" Priz said shaking her head.

"Well I got seven tickets in all, it's not like I was going to exclude the guys." Tuffy said.

"Oh well then maybe!" Priz said as a car pulled up to them. Out popped Hayato and Yuya. Tuffy and Priz jumped up and ran to them and hugged them.

"Hayato, I've missed you so much!" Tuffy said hugging and smiling.

"Missed you too." Hayato said hugging her back. 

Tuffy eventually let go of him. Priz the other hand was still hugging Yuya and he was hugging her right back. It was no surprise since Priz had recently been talking more and more about him. Priz let go of him and began to take her bags to the trunk. Hayato was helping Tuffy take her bags to the trunk already.

"I can't wait to see the other guys." Tuffy said.

"Oh, so no hi to me I see." Yuya said from the other side of the car.

"Yea what about me?" Hayato said to Priz.

"OMG I'm sorry." Tuffy said running and jumping onto Yuya. She wrapped her legs around him quickly, "How have you been sexy?" 

"Good I guess, better now." he said blushing. Priz hugged and said hi to Hayato then sat in the backseat.

"I call shotgun." Tuffy said as she slid off of Yuya.

"What's that mean?" Yuya asked.

"It's mean I get to sit up front." Tuffy said.

"Oh okay." Yuya said walking to the back door of the car now. Everyone settled into the car and were on there way to Yuya's. When they pulled in front of his house everyone piled out and started grabbing bags. Tuffy looked at the house, kind of big for one man alone she thought to herself. When they headed inside the rest of the guys were in there. Tuffy threw her bags to the side an ran and jumped onto Natsuki. 

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Nati." Tuffy said. Natsuki sat on the couch while she was still wrapped around him. She just got closer now and he wrapped his arms around her back while she sat there. Priz and Yuya came in laughing because of Tuffy's entrance. Priz gave the guys little hugs and then sat beside Natsuki and Tuffy. Tuffy slid out of Natsuki's lap and ran over to Val to give him a hug.

"Hey stud!" she said hugging him tightly.

"How's it going Tuff?" Val said while returning the hug.

"Pretty good." She said while nibbling on the side of her labret, "How about you?"

"Good." he said. 

She got up to his ear and whispered, "I'm glad, I have a surprise for you later." She walked over to Shun and gave him a quick hug and said hi. Priz gave Natsuki a quick hug since Tuffy was now off of him. Tuffy came flying back into Natsuki's lap and he took her willingly. He put his arms around her again and laid them in her lap. She leaned back again.

"How was the trip?" Val asked from across the room. 

"It was okay, long, but okay." Priz said.

"Yea there were also these weird guys sitting in front of us who kept making weird noises." Tuffy added.

"Oh yea they kept making clicking noises when someone would walk by." Priz said laughing.

"Yuya!" Tuffy asked in a hushed but loud voice.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Where can I get some water or pop?" Tuffy asked quickly.

"Over there in the kitchen." Yuya said pointing to the left door.

"Can I get something to drink?" she asked looking down.

"Yes." he said. Tuffy got up off Natsuki and headed to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle water and turned around. Hayato was in the kitchen also now.

"Hey." Tuffy said shutting the door to the fridge.

"Hi" Hayato said walking right beside her and opening the door to the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle water also.

"You don't know how great it is being here with you guys, I've missed you so much." She said while uncapping her water and taking a quick sip. She placed the lid back on.

"We've all missed you too, you know, even Shun missed you." he said smiling his famous goofy grin.

"Now there's a shocker." She said laughing, she looked at Hayato and saw how adorable he really was. She pushed one of his stray hairs behind his ear to expose his eyes. She turned to walk out to the living room only to have Hayato grab her arm. She looked back and he kissed her cheek lightly. She gave a slight shocked face and kissed his cheek in return. 

"You have no idea how perfect you are." She whispered into his ear softly. She turned and walked out of the kitchen. 

"You also have no idea how perfect you are." He said aloud after she left.

Tuffy walked into the living room and sat between Yuya and Shun.

"I know you missed me greatly but I am now back." Tuffy said smiling stupidly.

"Actually it was a lot quieter while you were gone." Priz said laughing.

"Oh, I see how much I'm loved." Tuffy said acting offended, " Where is my room Yu, so I can go unpack."

"This way." Yuya said getting up to show her the way. Priz got up also to unpack now. They all walked down the hall to their rooms. Yuya gave the room on the right to Tuffy an the room on the left to Priz. They both entered their own rooms and began to unpack. Tuffy thought about what had just happened in the kitchen. Hayato whom has never shown any interest kissed my cheek, I returned the kiss. I'd say this is quite an interesting first day in Japan. When Tuffy finished unpacking her stuff she walked into Priz's room and jumped onto her bed and laid there.

"What's taking so long?" Tuffy asked.

"Nothing I'm just kind of tired Ms. I shall fall asleep on the plane and leave my friend to fiend for herself." Priz said. 

"Psh you could have slept if you had wanted to." Tuffy said, "I guess you could sleep for a bit then we could do stuff."

"I think I might do that." Priz said laying on bed while Tuffy was getting up.

"I'll tell the guys your sleeping then." Tuffy said walking out of the room. Tuffy walked into the room to see all the guys around a table talking.

"So my little mafia bunch what are we talking about?" Tuffy said while walking to them then sitting in Yuya's open lap.

"Nothing." Yuya said.

"Well you guys were obviously talking about something." she said poking Yuya, "Were you talking about all the yummy food I'm starving for."

"Yep that it's." Hayato said giving his goofy sideways grin.

"Yay, Priz said she was going to sleep but I'm hungry and need food." Tuffy said getting out of Yuya's lap, "So I was wondering how hard it would be for me to find a restaurant around here." 

"Maybe you should have someone take you to the restaurant." Shun suggested.

"Okay who would be nice enough to escort me to a food facility?" Tuffy said giving everyone puppy dog eyes.

"I'll take you." Hayato and Val said.

"Okay lets go." she said now quite bouncy.

"Let me grab a jacket." Val said walking into the back.

"Yuya who all actually live in this house?" Tuffy asked.

"Well officially we all live here, but usually you will only find Shun and Hayato here." Yuya said.

"Oh, I see, and why didn't you guys want to eat with me?" Tuffy asked giving them the puppy eyes.

"We all ate already and some of us need to stay with Priz while she sleeps also." Yuya said.

"Oh yea," she said while sitting herself in Natsuki's lap. Natsuki was in the process of wrapping his arms around her when Val entered the room and she hopped up. Hayato and Tuffy headed for the door with Val trailing right behind. Tuffy took both their hands when they began walking outside.

"So what have you two been up to this summer?" Tuffy said while swinging her hands back and forth causing the guys to swing their hands. 

"We've been in the studio lately but mostly just hanging out." Hayato said.

"Oh aren't you just the life of the party." She said giggling.

"I've been going out more lately actually." Val said.

"Oh, Mr. Val is growing up I'm so proud of you." Tuffy said squeezing his hand, "Okay where shall we eat?" she asked while leaning into Hayato's shoulder then interlacing her fingers his. 

"Where ever you feel like eating." Hayato said rubbing his thumb lightly across her outer hand. She smiled at him softly then began looking for a restaurant. She saw an actual Mickey D's on the corner.

"McDonald's!" She shouted then began running towards it with both the guys still on her hands.

"You come to Japan and you want to eat American food." Val said while be dragged by her. As she was about to enter the fast food place she heard a faint screaming of "Duel Jewel!" She looked behind her and saw about twenty girls running towards them at full speed. Tuffy skipped the door and started running in the opposite direction of the girls, suddenly they got a lot slower when all the girls were jumping on them. Tuffy got pushed out of the way when all the girls were in full fan girl mode. Tuffy shuffled herself to the nearest wall to get away from all the screaming. She just watched in horror as the guys were tackled by Asian girls. She got up eventually and began screaming and they all looked up. She then proceeded to take both of the guys hands and ran away again. This time they got away and ended up at a Ramen shop.

"I guess no American food for me." Tuffy said laughing through deep breaths and supporting her entire weight on Hayato's shoulder, "Are you guys alright?" She asked now looking concerned.

"Yea I'm okay, what about you Val?" Hayato asked.

"I'm good, but what about you Tuff you were pushed out of the way?" Val asked.

"I feel fine." Tuffy said looking at the menu. She examined her arm behind the menu to reveal a cut on her arm. The waitress came over to them to take their orders. Val got ramen, Hayato got ramen, and Tuffy got sushi just so she could be different.

"You just had to get sushi didn't you?" Val said jokingly. 

"Yep I can't be like you losers." Tuffy said sticking her tongue out at them. Hayato poked her in her side and she let out a yelp.

"Meanie." she said while pulling her feet up into the booth and blocking his hands from further pokage.

"Yea you like it tho." Hayato said laughing. *GASP* Tuffy kicked Hayato and then proceeded to sit by Val. She hugged his arm, "Your not a meanie like Hayato at least." Tuffy said.

"I'm sorry Tuff." Hayato said now confused. She looked at him and saw that he didn't understand she was kidding. She propped her feet up into his lap.

"I'm only kidding hun." Tuffy said while watching him calm down after she laid her feet in him lap.

"Oh." was all he could mutter out while smiling.

"I'll be right back I need to wash my hands really quick." She said while getting up and heading back to the bathroom sink. She began cleaning her hands and the cut then she began to dry them off. Tuffy then opened the door to the bathroom and Hayato was sitting outside the door.

"I'm sorry that I upset you." Hayato said looking down at the ground. 

"Aww Hayato you didn't upset me I was just kidding." Tuffy said grabbing his face and kissed his forehead, "I could never get mad at you." Hayato grabbed her into a hug and they sat there for a minute just hugging.

"I'm glad your not mad." Hayato said before he looked down at her and kissed her lips quickly. At first Tuffy didn't react because she was in mid-shock then she pulled him in closer and began to kiss him back. Hayato rested his arm's around her waist while they were standing in front of the bathroom kissing. They broke apart when someone was trying to get by to go to the bathroom. Tuffy blushed then went to the table quickly. Tuffy took her original seat across from Val and then Hayato came over and sat beside her. She looked down at her food to keep all eye contact with the guys to a down low. Tuffy grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat salmon wraps. The other guys began eating also. 

"How's the sushi?" Val asked.

"It's great!" Tuffy said, "How's the ramen?" 

"It's good, would you like a bite?" Val asked.

"Um, no that's alright." Tuffy said taking another bite of her food.

"You should really try the ramen." Val said.

"Fine let me have some." Tuffy said about to take some ramen with her chopstick. She took some and ate it quickly, "It's very good." Hayato and Val just both watched her for a minute, she then panicked and threw her hands into her face to hide it.

"What's on my face?" she asked through her hands.

"Nothing." Val said.

"Then why were you staring?" she asked, "Is it my undying beauty."

"Yep it's your beauty." Val said.

"Please the most beautiful thing about me is my clothes." she said laying her hands down and continuing to eat.

"You are very beautiful Tuffy." Val said sincerely.

"Uh huh." Tuffy said. Tuffy glanced up once more while eating to see Val still watching her with an odd look on his face. She looked down quickly, "Um I was wondering who would like to go to a BoA concert with Priz and me, cause I have enough tickets for everyone." Tuffy asked while still looking down.

"I'd like to go." Hayato said.

"Yea me to, I'm sure the other guys would like to go." Val said.

"Yay!" she said now looking up glad to have changed the subject. They finished their meals and got up. Tuffy walked over to the counter to pay the bill. Hayato came up behind and tried to get in front of her.

"No, I said I would pay for whoever came with me." Tuffy said getting in front of him to pay.

"But you just got here and you shouldn't waste your money." Hayato said while he pushed himself in front again.

"I'm paying." she said now getting in front again and pushing her weight into his chest. He wrapped him arms around her and she leaned against him while paying the bill.

"Ha see I got to pay the bill." Tuffy said while sticking her tongue out. 

"Well I would have paid for it." Hayato said.

Tuffy looked tot the side to see Val watching them. When he saw her looking at him he put on a quick smile and walked over.

"Ready to go." she said taking there hands again and walking outside.

"Yea we should head back." Hayato said as they walked down the street to Yuya's. While they were walking she interlaced her fingers with Hayato's again and continued walking. About a minute later of just walking Val interlaced his fingers with hers. She looked down at his hand and his face and he smiled. She felt her face blushing suddenly and she looked down. No, Hayato is hitting on me and I'm returning everything, but I like Natsuki, now I think Val is hitting on me. Ugh this is going to be a long week I think. They finally made it back to Yuya's and she let go of their hands and walked up the stairs to the house. Inside the guys and Priz were sitting in the living room.

"Sleep well?" Tuffy asked Priz.

"She walked out the second you guys left." Yuya said.

"Ugh, you said you were tired, I see how you are." Tuffy said sitting on the arm of one of the couches, "I'm tired tho now so I shall go to sleep."

"Okay." Priz said while Tuffy walked down to her room. Tuffy walked into her room and changed into her PJ's. She turned out the lights and got under the covers. She fell asleep soon after. About an hour later Tuffy woke up and looked up and saw someone shutting her door and sitting on the edge of the bed. She assumed it was Hayato.

"Hi." she said then laid back down.

"Hi." the person said back. She pulled him down and laid on his chest. She passed out a few minutes later to the rhythm of his chest moving up and down to his breathing.


End file.
